Hellspawn
A Hellspawn is a creature from the popular comic book Spawn. The main character in the series, Spawn, is himself a Hellspawn. Description The Hellspawn are controlled by Malebolgia, the supreme master of Hell, and are mainly used as an officer corps for his army of hell, although they were not created by Malebolgia and existed before him. Hellspawns are infused with dark energy, called necroplasm, when they are created, but this power is finite when outside of hell. Most Hellspawns were once human, but were tricked into making a bargain with Malebolgia; He would agree to return them to Earth, if they promise to return later on and become a Lieutenant in his army of Hell. This deal usually backfires on the person, as Malebolgia normally sends them several years (or decades) into the future, after their deaths and clad in the Hellspawn's symbiotic armor. Their time on Earth is also limited, as it is tied to their limited energy source. Each time a hellspawn uses his powers outside of Hell, the clock which represents his energy, counts down by one click. When the clock reaches zero, the hellspawn will automatically return to hell. Famous Hellspawns Al Simmons: As a human, he worked as a government assassin, until he had a change of heart. He was murdered by his partner, Chapel and went straight to Hell. He made a deal with Malebolgia, who unknown to Simmons, sent him five years into the future. Simmons discovers that his face still bears the wounds of his assassination (he uses a shoe lace to stitch his face together) and that his wife has remarried to his best friend, who was able to give her something Simmons couldn't - a child. After refusing to use his powers to commit acts of terror on the world, Malebolgia sends another demon, Violator to force Simmons, now called Spawn, to use up his power and return to hell. Spawn Medieval 2 Medieval Spawn Medieval Spawn: As the name suggests, this was a hellspawn of a medieval era. He was a knight named Sir John of York, who fought during a civil war in England. He was released from service to Henry II after he and three others mistakenly killed the Archbishop of Canterbury (they mistook some angry words by the King as an order). He was killed on a battlefield in Ireland by the King's bodyguards as he approached King Henry for forgiveness. For his past deeds of killing (and enjoying it), John was sent to Hell, where he, like others made a deal with Malebolgia. He was returned to Earth, several years in the future and clad in medieval looking symbiotic armor. Upon realizing what had happened (which was helped along with him finding his own grave), John traveled throughout England, doing good deeds in the hope he would be redeemed. He was eventually slain by the demon hunter Angela. Cogliostro: A former hellspawn, he found a way to remove his armor, and thus ended the pact between he and his master. The reason Cogliostro is still alive is that he is stuck between heaven and hell. Heaven doesn't want him because he was once a servant of Hell. Hell doesn't want him because he betrayed them. At first, it seems that Cogliostro spends his time training any young hellspawn who will listen to him, in the hope that they will turn from the dark path. Later on it is revealed that Cogliostro is actually Cain, the biblical figure who killed his own brother out of envy. By that deed, he became the first man to go to hell, and the first to become a Hellspawn. He helps young hellspawns to fight their demon masters, in the hope that one day he can claim the throne of hell. Isanagi Nakadai 001 Lord Isanagi Nakadai Lord Isanagi Nakadai: In the feudal days of Japan, Isanagi Nakadai won several key battles for the emperor. He was granted Lord status by the emperor as a reward. However, upon returning home, he learned his wife and son had passed to fever the previous season. He was struck with grief and ignored his duties as a lord. One day, an old man convinced him to face his fears and discover what type of man he was. It would take the form of a dragon and he must look it in the eye. He traveled the land freeing its people of bandits. One day, he encountered a boy standing on a bridge. When he approached, the child disappeared. He followed the voice through the jungle until he stumbled upon his dragon. After defeating it in battle, he realized he failed to look it in the eyes and failed his mission. He returned home to find his land in ruin. One lone man sat on his throne, Mammon.1 Harley: Harley began to hear voices in his head until he eventually snapped and murdered his girlfriend. Zombie Spawn: Zombie Spawn ruled New York City in an alternate timeline. Daniel Llanso: Daniel LLanso's story begins 400 years in the future after Albert Simmons's death. Daniel was the son of a middle class, abusive father. His mother and sister often felt the brunt of his rage until he took matters into his own hands and murdered his father. Five years after his death, Daniel was reborn as Hell's latest Hellspawn. Nordik 001 Norse Hellspawn -- Nordik. Norse Hellspawn: Nordik was a prolific viking who traveled the lands to rape and pillage the lands. He was murdered by McFallon for his deeds but was rescued from Hell by Malebolgia. Malebolgia saw potential in his evil and created him as one of the worst Hellspawn to ever be created, the Norse Hellspawn. Mandarin: A Hellspawn that appeared in China during the final years of the Sung Dynasty. His human name is Chenglei and suffered from a condition(elephantiasis) which left him heavily disfigured. When his village of Mhisi could not pay their tribute, Chenglei was given to the Governor instead. There he was used as entertainment, tortured and humiliated. Though Chenglei's condition may have limited physical harm to his body, he was killed when an arrow pierced a part of him that seemingly was free from the condition. Upon Chenglei's death bed a messenger from Malebogia came and promised him the fulfillment of his desires. Chenglei later on returned as a Hellspawn, where he killed off all the people in the governor's palace except for one man, the palace storyteller who had shown him kindness in his life. Chenglei was last seen by the storyteller riding alone, away from the slaughter. There were men, however who swear that they saw the Hellspawn leading an army, with a beautiful concubine by his side to hell. There, legends state that he rules a portion of hell with his concubine by his side.needed Lord Covenant: Gunslinger Spawn: Ulrich Ulfson: Ulrich Ulfson is caught in a storm and his wife and unborn soon dead next to him.2 Harun-Al-Majnun: Harun-Al-Majnun was seen riding outside Balakesh. He was unable to ride back in time to save his village.2 There are other hellspawn which are unlikely to belong to the normal comic's continuity. These include Ken Kurosawa, Mangler, Cheveyo, and Caleb from the Shadows of Spawn manga. See the Hellspawn Category to see all people classified as a Hellspawn within the Image Comic publishing realm. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists